


Something Up

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 11:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ray walks into his apartment and something is up





	Something Up

Ray walked into his apartment and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up like the hair on his head. He looked around and nothing seemed out of place, but his instincts said something was up.

He moved to the turtle tank and saw that it was empty. Visions of his turtle being turtle-napped ran through his head.

He reached for the gun in his holster and moved through his apartment. Once he saw that his bedroom door was open, his heart beat fast. He always closed the door, it was a habit he picked up from his time with Stella.

He slowly opened the door and laughed when he saw what was up. Dief was stretched out on his bed with his head resting on his pillow. Terry the turtle was on Dief's back with his head buried in Dief's fur.

'You broke in to my place just to lay on my bed? You know Fraser would be appalled about the B and E.'

Dief lifted his head and grumbled.

Ray just grinned as he put his gun away and made his way to his bed.

'I won't tell him if you don't tell him about the parking ticket I got. Okay?'

Dief licked Ray's hand and Ray took that for a yes.

He laid down next to Dief and rubbed Dief's fur. It was so soft he could see why Terry liked to nuzzle Dief.

Dief was so warm and soft that Ray found himself falling asleep.

He had been wanting someone to sleep with, but he had hoped it was a person not a wolf.

Considering how weird his life was, he would probably end up with a werewolf next time. If they were as warm and soft as Dief, that wouldn't be too bad.


End file.
